In certain decorative structures for vehicles, a rear brake light (a decorative member) and rear window glass (window glass) are laterally adjacent above a rear bumper face (an exterior member), and the space between the decorative member and the window glass is sealed with a sealing member (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
Specifically, the side wall of the decorative member is arranged facing the side wall of the window glass, and the sealing member connected to the rear surface of the window glass is made to abut the side wall of the decorative member, whereby the space between the decorative, member and the window glass is sealed by the sealing member.
To ensure the visual appeal of the vehicle, the gap between the decorative member and the exterior member is preferably kept small. Having the outward front surface of the decorative member (referred to below as the front surface part) project (extend) toward the exterior member can be considered as means for keeping the gap small.
However, when the front surface part of the decorative member is made to project toward the exterior member, a gap is formed between the projecting front surface part and the vehicle body. Specifically, there is no side wall for bringing the sealing member into abutment (in contact) between the front surface part and the vehicle body.
Therefore, the sealing member lies below the projecting front surface part, which might compromise the visual appeal of the vehicle.